For once, I didn't look back: Hero's of Olympus Drabbles
by Val The Dynamite Gal
Summary: A collection of 'Percy Jackson & the Olympians/Hero's of Olympus' dabbles. READERXCHARACTER PAIRINGS CAN BE REQUESTED. OCCASIONALLY OCXCHARACTER.
1. Intro

This a collab PJO/HOH drabble series story with me and my friend Miranda on Quotev.** (BUT ONLY MY DRABBLES WILL BE POSTED.)** I write and post _reader insert_ and _pairing_ drabbles with Percy Jackson and the Gang! So far there is no specific timeline and they will not be in chronological order. (Ages also range.) Feel free to request a pairing but please do not request ones that have already been requested! Have fun and enjoy.

* * *

A special thanks to Clichesbullet who inspired me to make this, with Miranda, with her Leyna drabbles.

(Artwork also belongs to the original creators!)


	2. Only the Repair boy? :Leyna Drabble:

The praetor glanced at her companions with great concern. The gold and silver mutts spewing great amounts of raw oil onto the principia tile floor. She immediately knew a solution to this problem, and brought her concentration away from the paperwork she was currently working on. Letting a small irritated sigh leave her lips as she reached for a gold drachma on the table. Stepping over the dark, silk muck as she walked towards the nearest fountain in the facility.

Saying a silent prayer to the rainbow goddess, Iris, as she called for a message. (A form a communication the Greeks taught her.)

"Leo Valdez, son of Vulcan, and make it quick."

* * *

"I've expecting this for a while actually, they've been acting strange all month." she murmured, watching carefully as the fellow demigod examined the metal canines. He bit his lower lip, swiping a gloved hand across Aurum's underbelly as his signature curly black hair sweep in front of his face. "It's a good thing you sent me an Iris message, these things need a tune-up pronto." he mused retreating his hand, now covered in a thin layer in oil. He quickly began to work, turning both of the dogs on their backs, opening hatches, flinging wires here and there. Out of all the times she's been in the young mechanics workshop, she'd never seen him work this hard.

For quite some time now she had been frequently visiting the 16-year-old son of Vulcan's humble work place. Where no one swarmed her with commands, asked her a thousand things at once and future wouldn't depend on her choices. It was a type of sanctuary. Over the course of weeks, she'd gotten quite close to that demigod. Finding there was more to him than his humorous nature.

Maybe it was more than just a friendship... But alas, they were on different sides of the spectrum. Besides, how could a strict ruler like her have feelings for a silly mechanic? Sure, he was cute, had a sense of humor, very creative... But could she even risk their friendship?

A sudden sharp tap on her shoulder brought her back to reality. "Rey, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." he joked, suppressing a smile. "I'm fine Leo..." she grumbled, a light blush coating her cheeks as she noticed how his rather toned arm muscles flexed in the light. Working in the forage did do something for your body huh? She cleared her thought, noticing her canines now wondering around the room, perfectly fine and healthy.

"A-Ah yes, thank you Leo, that will be all." she sighed, rubbing her temple. He stood up, taking a few steps for the door but hesitated for a moment. Backtracking until he stood before her, leaning down and cupping her cheek with his now bare, slightly sweaty, hand. She stared at him with an instance gaze as he slowly leaned forward. "Leo what are you-" she trailed off.

His warm lips engulfing her own in a heated kiss. Instantly she kissed back, not giving a dam about how sweaty his hair was, along with the rest of his body, as she entangled her hands through it. Then he pulled back, his hair and the rest of his body smoking as his temperature sky rocketed through the roof. He flushed deeply in embarrassment as she gave him a rare giggle. Not forced, but a real girl-like giggle that she wouldn't be caught dead making in public.

_Who knew love could make you into a whole new person?_

_Written__ by Valerie_

_([__**Note: This is in Reyna's POV.**__] Since it's the first drabble of the story, I felt like it's necessary to write a little message. This was inspired by this headcannon. __Well kinda__. I really enjoyed writing this and hopefully we're off to a good start!  
-Val) _


	3. I won't say I'm in love :ReaderxNico:

_(Note: This takes place the summer after the events of 'The Mark of Athena'. Since the other two books haven't been released yet I'm just going to assume that they shut the doors of death, stopped Reyna & Camp Jupiter from attacking Camp Half-Blood, they teamed up and defeated the giants along with the gods, ect. Now the two camps are frenimes or whatnot and things just start to get better. Also, I would presume Nico is physically fourteen (His birthday is said, by Rick, to be in January or May, that's all we got.) so don't think I'm writing about this eleven year old kid, okay? Okay.)_

* * *

A quick game of 'Partner up and find this horrible monster that could kill you!' was not Nico's idea of fun. He could of been doing tons of other camp actives like sword fighting, archery and maybe even arts a crafts, but no. Chiron just _had _to announce a little scavenger hunt to find three runaway Hellhounds. To make it even more interesting, the campers where a mix of Greeks _and_ Romans. Sure, the Greeks and Romans had made a truce, especially when they teamed up to defeat the giants last summer, but there was still some raw tension in the air.

Nico, however, didn't mind the Romans. His own sister was one. He'd grown to respect their ways and even try to 'fit in' with the new mix of godly offspring's. Long ago, he'd been told he could be accepted, have friends, belong somewhere else beside the underworld. It was about time he could found out.

As the crowd dissipated, Nico spotted his good friend (y/n), a daughter of Apollo. (The Roman aspect anyway.) He sauntered over to her, his stygian iron sword clinging to his side. "Need a partner?" he grinned, loosely crossing his arms. (y/n) turned in his direction, a playful gleam reflecting off her (e/c) orbs. "Sure Nico." she smiled, taking her place beside him.

"Hero's!" Chiron beamed, stomping his hove onto the ground. "Good luck and may the fates be in your favor!" and with those words, they disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

You swore to Zeus himself you were on cloud nine. A good training exercise to complete? Check! A quiver full of arrows? Check!

Comfortably in jeans and a purple t-shirt with no heavy armor weighing you down? (This was rather unexpected after all.) Check! And all with a certain child of Hades. You never thought much of Nico at first. He looked frail, damaged and shattered.

It wasn't until after the second giant war, when he proved himself of his godly roots, you felt... _attracted_... to the young Italian. You remembered the night you first met, the victory banquet last July. After celebrating with your brethren in the first cohort, you went to congratulate the seven. After saying your peace you noticed him sitting next to his half sister, Hazel. A weary look on his face as he traced the edge of his goblet.

Hesitantly, you sat next to him, and for the rest of the night you both laughed, talked and overall had a great time as others gave you rather surprised looks. They were so surprise to see the son of hades smiling and laughing again after so long, even after his trip to the deepest part of the underworld... As the months passed, you and Nico continued to grow closer, as if you two gravitated towards each other on the behalf's of the fates. You told each other secrets, seeked each other for comfort a majority of the time, and just were _there_ for each other. Nico began to open up more, the bags under his eyes began to fade, the olive tone was returning into his skin, he even trimmed that mane of hair of his.

Percy, Hazel, even Annabeth continued to mention what a good influence on him.  
From what Nico told you about how his life had been the past few years, and what he could _remember_, you started to believe them. But Nico wasn't the only one benefiting from this relationship. He kept you grounded, he was your rock, your support. You wondered countless times what could this mutual relationship could turn into. If your feelings of admiration turned into something more along the way...

"I think I see one..." he whispered, suddenly snapping you out of trance. Another down point to your ADHD, time seemed to speed up when your mind wandered. He quickly grabbed your arm, pulling you and himself behind a nearby rock. Then you saw it. It was as large as a pick-up truck.

Midnight black fur, blood red eyes, and jarring white fangs. Drool dripped out of its maw as it sniffed the air, as if trying to catch a scent. You wrinkled your nose in disgust. Normally you would be against attacking a hellhound, but this sure as hades was not Mrs. O'Leary. "You know the plan right?" you asked, instantly he nodded.

After months of working together, you've both came up with the ultimate battle strategy, worthy of Athena. (Or Ares at least.) Quietly, you slipped away from you're hiding place, shifting towards the mutt. The only sounds audible were the light growls from the hellhounds maw, along with the sniffing of his nose. Once it was a good ten feet away, your foot stepped on something hard, but skinny. It instantly broke under your weight and you cursed silently under your breath.

The hellhounds head snapped in your direction, the direction of the broken twig. As if on cue, you swiftly unlatched your bow and notched your first arrow. Releasing it with the prick of your finger as it sailed into its ruby eye. The beast wailed out in pain, but it slowly etched onto its hind legs, ready to pounce. As you've done countless times before, you shot volleys of arrows at your target.

After the twelfth arrow, that's when you made your big mistake. You looked away, for just a moment, to look for that mysterious boy. It didn't pounce but it swiped at your lower half, leaving a good size gash on your calf. You cried out in pain, falling right on your arse as you clutched the bloody wound. As you blinked the tears out of your eyes, a blurry figure appeared before you, as if it had materialized out of the shadows.

Quickly realizing it was Nico, you only had time to close your eyes as he brought down his blade on the monster. Over and over until it crumbled to dust with a loud yelp. He then quickly ran over to you, dropping the iron blade in the process. "Oh gods you're hurt!" he breathed, crouching down on his knees. One look at that wound you felt sick.

It was deep red, jagged, and 6 inches long, but thankfully wasn't that deep. He hastily brought out something from his pocket, left over gaze from today's medical class earlier this afternoon. After wrapping up the wound the best he could, he went to retrieve his weapon. You tried desperately to sit up, but groaned as pain jolted up your body. "Be careful." he warned, slipping his sword back into the scabbard.

"You got hurt very badly..." he whispered, a ting of guilt in his voice. "And I need to get you back to camp fast, especially since I have no nectar and ambrosia with me." he said, gently scooping you up in his arms. Was it just you, or was he blushing? It didn't matter, it didn't stop the burning agony in your leg. As he trudged down the mountain, you noticed it was already nightfall.

You talked about the constellations you knew in the stars, including one not to old, the huntress. He was surprisingly warm, and supported you carefully so he wouldn't inflame your badly hurt muscle. "So much for a plan worthy of Athena." he muttered bitterly, letting out a shaky breath. "It's not your fault, I should of been more carful-" "No, it's my fault!" he growled, making you jump in surprise. You'd never heard his anger flare up _that_ badly before.

Even when Octavian completely trashed talked the god of the dead once in a senate meeting. He let out a depressing sigh, looking down at your with his deep brown eyes. "I feel like I'm responsible for you, okay? I let you get hurt-" "Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I need protecting from you-" "No, it not like that." he glared, stopping abruptly. In the distance you could hear voices, but they still felt so far even though they were _so_ close. "It's because I..." he trailed off, the pink on his cheeks deepening to a darker shade.

So he _was_ blushing. Then he did something that completely took you off guard. He kissed you. Full on the lips. He laid his chapped pale lips on your own.

A millisecond or two passing by before you returned his affections. Wrapping your arms around his neck with all the strength you could as your lips brushed against each other's before pulling back. A smug grin on his face as you felt your own cheeks began to flush. Then nothing else mattered. It was you and him against the world.

* * *

_(Yeah so, I've noticed Nico has matured greatly throughout the series and I'm guessing his personality will turn into this: Mysterious, sly, sadistic, but caring and sweet underneath. Kinda like Kovu from the Lion king. I also believe things will get better for him even after the Hero's of Olympus series has ended. I think Nico will get his happy ending. I hope so at least. (He might even get his memories back.) I would also like to point out that __**the first part is in Nico's POV and the second part is in your (The readers) POV.**__ (And yes, your father is Apollo, but the Roman aspect.) There are also a few references from the books, (The huntress, the "Oh gods your hurt!" line is also from The Last Olympian, when he showed concern for Percy when he gained the mark of Achilles.) but anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I apologize for it being so long! Hopefully you'll hear more of me and Miranda soon.)_


	4. Broken Dreams :Hazel and Nico A Angst:

_**(I know this isn't a reader insert or pairing but I wanted to show it anyway. Yeah so, this takes place the night Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus. I can picture Hazel and Nico having a little chat in her cabin and it ends up getting really emotional. If you don't like Angst, turn back now please. Enjoy.)**_

* * *

They sat there quietly. Listening as the oars turned softly in the wind. An empty bag of what had once been divine godly food also close by. The ambrosia consumed earlier in the evening along with a flask of nectar. The floor boards creaking slightly under their weight.

It's not like Nico had a choice. Hazel was going to make him eat one way or another. The poor boy was already thin enough as he was before his journey. The journey that almost cost him his sanity. "What was it like down there?" she pondered, her hands folded casually onto her lap.

Nico took a long shaky breath, his dark shattered eyes never looking upward. "It sucked me in like a black hole." he muttered, "It radiated power even stronger than any god, Titan or Giant. It was deep, dark, and dry." he rasped, tapping his fingers rhythmically onto the floorboards. "It was like an endless radioactive tunnel. Filled with monsters that haven't seen the light of day for centuries. They didn't kill me right away. They knew Gaea needed me as bait. But that didn't stop them from..." he swallowed thickly, "F-From torturing me... Hazel, they did things to me even the most harshest kings would find cruel." he said, looking up at her miserably. His eves filled with dread. "But that wasn't the worst part... I saw Bianca and my mother. They were only illusions but they still tempted me. Asking me to join them, bringing up every one of my big mistakes since that dam casino and rubbing it in my face. Asking why I was such a failure." his voice broke, already on the verge of tears.

Hazel studied him with sadness, her heart feeling heavier in her chest like a golden brick. _So she wasn't so important to him after all. They never manipulated her against him like that, but it didn't surprise her. She wasn't his real sister, his real family, anyway. She wasn't the sister he wanted._

Then he smiled, a dark crocked smile as tears started running down his cheeks. "I though I was going to die in that jar, Hazel. The only thing I could do was sleep. I had nightmares over and over of that place. I'm still afraid to even close my eyes." he whispered, her gold eyes widening in her sockets. "But I figured, when I died, Dad would get the daughter he always wanted." he chucked bitterly, trailing off as he began to hold back sobs in his bony frame. Hazel looked at him, gripping him harshly on the shoulders. Tears jerking at the corners of her own eyes. "D-Don't say that! Dad is so lucky to have you as a son! Besides..." she sighed softly, "I'm not Bianca..."

She immediately stopped, knowing she struck a nerve as his shoulders tensed. "You know what kept me sane Hazel?" he growled suddenly, clenching his jaw. "It was you. You are my sister now. Your my responsibility. You reminded me I still had something to live for after all these years." he snapped, rising up onto his knees. " I'm sorry. I'm sorry I keep mentioning Bianca. I'm so sorry," he cried, anger, even guilt, flashing in his dark broken orbs. "S-She never said goodbye to me. Both times she disappeared. Both times i couldn't do a dam thing about it, But you know what..." he whispered, leaning his pale forehead, now slicked with sweat, against hers.

"She lead me to you, Hazel Levesque. She reminded me that I still had a purpose in life. That I had another sibling to take care and depend on even though she was gone." he choked out, his thought constricting uncomfortably. Carefully he cupped her face with his slim hands, both their faces streaked with tears as their eyes locked. "It's just taking me longer to move on and I'm sorry. Nothing last forever and I realized that. It's not just you who's gotten a second chance. _You_ gave me a second chance." he spoke, enveloping her in a tight hug. As tears streamed down their cheeks, he brushed away some of her curly cinnamon hair. "When we get to the House of Hades" he started, "We both know I'll be the one to close the doors from the inside." he murmured, stroking her locks softly.

"T-There has to be another way." she quaked, nuzzling her head in his shoulder. Then suddenly, she pulled away, cupping his face with her own soft, warm hands. "I not going to have you die on me Nicola." she stammered. "We're going to find away. We're all going to return back safely. I promise." she vowed solemnly. And then ever so gently, Nico leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Holding her close to his chest as the wind continued to brush against the hull.


	5. Discoveries :ReaderxLeo Drabble:

The large Bunker, as always, smelled faintly of freshly burnt metal and machine oil. The inhibitors of cabin 9, with the exception of a few other Romans and Greeks, closing shop. As others past by and waved, you made your way to one of the smaller corridors at the end, secluded from the others. Soon the only one left active and full of light. You peeped your head in the doorway, smiling to the familiar tune of the Rolling Stones.

Despite being the brightest lit place in the workshop at the time, the room was still considered dimly lit. Small table lamps sat on every flat surface, especially at the far end table, where a certain Hispanic camper was working. He had grown taller in the last two years, his shoulders became more broader, his body more muscular, even some stubble on his chin, but his hair was as curly as ever and he still had that mischievous grin you saw the first day you'd met him. His hands worked furiously on crafting something... Something round, about the size of a bowling ball, and completely made of celestial bronze.

He was so focused in his work, he didn't notice you joining his side until your lips formed some familiar words. "Hey babes." "O-Oh hey (y/n)." he said, jumping slightly from surprise. He removed his goggles, reveling his gorgeous deep brown eyes to your own orbs. "Is it true? Have you finally figured it out?" you pondered, leaning slightly on your tippy toes. Grinning, he moved aside, reveling over two years of hard work.

After all that hard studying, prototypes, and moments of frustration, he had finally completed a perfect replication of one of Archimedes spheres. Ever since the second giant war ended, he had completely been devoted to his deceased half brothers works. Occasionally staying up until the wee hours of the morning dedicated to his studies. Once you started dating, he would often spit out random facts about machinery, (Which you found cute and very interesting.) but it would mainly be about these mysterious spheres. Causing your curiosity to grow more and more.

Even for a son of Hephaestus this was impressive. The sphere had five rings, each assigned with a lock he knew by heart. There were some dents in the celestial bronze, as if he tried to crave something into the metal but didn't finish. Otherwise, the sphere was perfectly round and smooth, so well made Hephaestus would of been proud. "Wait here alright?" he asked, kissing her softly on the cheek before disappearing out the door and into the darkness.

You heard some rumbling and a few clanks here and there but after a few minutes of playing with the hem of your white blouse he returned. He was no longer beaded with sweat, now wearing a new pair of jeans, but his tool belt was still around his waist, with a sleeveless t-shirt that displayed his toned arms perfectly. "Now look." he motioned, clasping his hands around his new creation. Swiftly he twist the rings into their correct combinations, 0, 8, 0, 1... "The day we first met?"

He smirked slightly, clicking the last lock into place. Then suddenly, the top of the orb unfolded until only a semi-circle was left. Beams of light bursted out of the machine, shinning onto the ceiling. The white beams began to became smaller, forming little dots. Stars.

The stars changed into different arrangements, constellations resembling the actual ones in the night sky. You could only gaze and gape up above as Leo quietly reached for a spare fire blanket nearby. (His cabin mates have learned to ALWAYS keep around.) He set it down softly on the floor, rolling up two smaller ones to form pillows. He sat down and patted the spot next to him, still in a daze you managed to take your place beside him. Hesitantly cuddling up to his chest without even moving your (e/c) orbs from the presentation.

It felt like ages you just laid there, snuggling close to his nice warm chest as he whispered the names of multiple constellations. His voice was rather soothing, those mellow pipes of his always managing to calm your nerves. He wrapped an arm around your waist, holding you close as he placed his head on your shoulder. "And there.." he pointed up above. "Is the Leo constellation." "The Zodiac sign?" "Yes." he muttered, gently grabbing your hand and intertwining his fingers with your own.

Your eyes lingered to another formation in the stars, one shaped like a ram. "Is that Aries? My Zodiac sign?" you asked, pointing to it with your free hand. "Yeah it is... It would make a great carving for the sphere... Right in the middle.." he noted, scratching his stubbled chin. "Where do you come up with so many idea's Leo?" you wondered aloud. Instantly taken off guard as he chuckled behind you.

"You really want to know?" "Yes!" "Well..." he leaned forward, whispering softly in your ear, "I have you to inspire me." he confirmed, a smirk appearing on his features as he noticed a rosy tint appearing onto your cheeks. "Your such a hopeless romantic you know that?" you teased, grinning slightly despite the red hue still apparent. "Is that a bad thing?" he inquired, raising a brow. "No... Unless you don't like getting these..." then suddenly, you leaned forward and kissed him softly. Only pulling away when your lungs required air.

"Then I am _defiantly_ a Hopeless romantic."

_(Well the past few days, some people have advised me to make a Leo Lemon. __**This would be the non-lemony part**__. But the thing is... I'm not really comfortable posting a Leo Lemon. I don't have a problem writing the actual lemon, but the fact there are no other lemons in the fandom makes my scared to even try. I'm scared to be shunned and that people would be disgusted by me. There is a chance I'll do the lemon, but I still have no idea where I could safely post it and that I'm comfortable with it. I'm not sure. But anyways, please notice this is two years after the giant war and the first four letters of the combination lock, are actually a date, (08/01) the day Gaea were to rise and destroy the world. But I assume all goes well, they defeat the giants and you (The reader) met Leo Valdez and the Victory Banquet. Please enjoy~!) _


	6. Water Kisses: ReaderxPercy Drabble

The water today was calm, but you still felt somewhat uneasy. The red plastic canoe didn't look sturdy _at all_ to you either. Not one bit. "You okay (y/n)?" Percy asked, already seated towards the stern, ore in hand. "Y-Yeah I'm fine.." you muttered, carefully lowering yourself onto the built-in beach.

The plastic creaking with every motion and turn your body dared to make. Once you got completely situated, Percy pushed away from the docks and began to row. (No doubt using some of his powers to help him, damn him.) It was difficult at first, figuring out the easiest way to push that five foot long stick in the water. Although you eventually got in the grove on it. Gliding softly against the water as the summer sun shinned down on both your body's with almost no mercy, not that you'd mind.

Meanwhile, Percy tried his best to make lasting conversations as you rowed. "You know.." he started, "You looked great during archery practice." he whispered, leaning forward slightly to twist a lock of your (h/c) hair between his thumb and fore finger. Instantly a rosy hue tainted your cheeks, something he could cause quite easily. He leaned back towards his touch, rising up on your feet, barley noticing the surface beneath you began to shake until... _Splash!_

Suddenly you toppled over and into the water, the cold water momentarily shocking your skin. Once you managed to grab your bearing, you swam up quickly - but not up to the surface. As your head bobbed above the water, your breaths came out more hollow, almost like an echo. The plastic was indeed light, since the overtopped canon floated above the surface. Covering your swimming, hovering, form as it cast an eerie glow.

A few moments later something else bubbled up to the surface and you were meet with familiar sea green eyes. Your face was burning, even though it had been previously drenched in lake water. You were about to open your mouth to apologize for your un-carefully thought move, but something stopped you. His lips were very soft, hinted with salt from the chips he consumed earlier in the afternoon. Hesitantly, his unusually dry hands intertwined with your soaked ones.

It wasn't an underwater kiss - but it defiantly was one of the best kisses of all time.


	7. Ride :SammyxHazel Drabble:

_1940_

Two pairs of footsteps walked eerily down the stables, their shadows casting muffled images across the wall. From what you could tell from those blurred images, the first one was a boy - average height, slim build, and a jockey hat placed on his curly hair. The other however, happened to be a girl - shorter than the boy by a few inches, a developing frame and her hair styled in a flurry of curls. Each of them were dressed in similar clothing, khaki pants and buttoned up while shirt or blouse. Although the young girl's pants were a size or two to big. (Most likely because they were barrowed from the boy for she didn't have any.)

"Sammy, I don't think we should be here." Hazel whispered, brushing back a lock of cinnamon hair behind her ear. Tonight would be Hazel's first time riding, so she was especially nervous despite the fact she had been wanting to visit these stables for months. For her mother, Queen Marie, wasn't fond of the idea to let her 12-year-old daughter (Who was apparently going 'astray'.) go off with this older Hispanic kid for a couple hours _alone_. But after weeks of convincing, and Sammy swearing on his life to not lay a finger on her daughter, she hesitantly agreed. Hazel looked up at him with worry filled golden eyes, but all he did was flash her a smile.

"Nonsense. It'll be fun." Sammy whispered, giving Hazel a mischievous smile and with a gentle grasp, wrapped his slim fingers around her wrist. He then lead her down the large hallway, no bigger than the ones at St. Anges, passing the multiple large containment units that lined either side. Each of them contained a horse, that was a different color than the last, that stood peacefully on patches of hay. Name plates marked the door to each stall, some labeled: Hamlet, Cali, Linus, Ginger - Hazel couldn't even remember them all. Finally, Sammy stopped in front of the last stall, the one closest to where the grassy field started, the riding grounds.

The stall was just like any other - littered with hay and possessing a food and water bucket. On the name plate the word 'Noon' was engraved and through the metal bars Hazel would see the equestrian animal. Noon was rust colored, but had a line of white coating his nose and had calf brown eyes, rather common for horses, but otherwise he was a beauty. Sammy motioned 'stay put' with his hands, opened the stall door, and quietly slipped inside. Hazel watched in pure amazement as he slipped on the harness and clasped on the lead rope with both hands, all of this done with Noon not moving an inch.

Still in a daze, she re-opened the door for him and the horse as they passed by, Sammy on the left hand side with his right arm extended. A technique she would soon learn in the near future. He then lead the horse to the cross ties and connected them to the harness, starting to groom the horse while telling her what each brush was called and their function. After Noon was properly cleaned and had all the equipment strapped on, Sammy lead them out to the field and prepared to help Hazel mount. The crisp spring air was rather cold, but neither Sammy or Hazel seemed to mind.

"Ready Haze?" he asked, grinning ear to ear as she stepped on the plastic mounting block. "Ready Sammy..." she mumbled, seconds away from swinging her leg over the side. And when she did, amazingly, the horse didn't try to buck her off. Although she should of expected it since none of the horses in general avoided her like the plague. Huh.

"You okay? Horse got your tongue?" Sammy chuckled, placing a hand on Noon's flank. "I-I'm fine.." she huffed, glaring at the Hispanic boy with her gold orbs. "No need to worry. You'll be a natural." he reassured her, giving her a quick wink and started to walk towards Noon's head but before he got there, he quickly turned. "You know the command right? And make sure to keep your stirrups tight. Toe to the sky." "Right, I know." Hazel agreed, suddenly feeling a surge of confidence run through her. She took a deep breath, reassuring herself she would be fine, and Sammy would be right by her side.

How hard could riding a horse be?  
"Walk on."


End file.
